Anata no Tame no Kono Inochi  My Life for you
by Micuko
Summary: The demonic teal eyes narrowed to slits, a hissing sound of pleasure escaping his lips when he pushed Lee down on the hard ground...   Gaara x Lee, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Lee glared at his red-haired abuser and was rewarded with another blow to the side. Lee bent forward, trying to save his stomach from getting any more punches but this only seemed to amuse the other boy.

Gaara, that boy was called. Gaara no Sabaku, his abuser. His skin was in the colour of pure snow, his hair blood red and eyes light teal. Beautiful some would call him, but only on the outside. For Gaara was not a kind person, far from it. The only physical flaws appeared to be the dark circles around his eyes, caused by lack of sleep and the red tattoo with the kanji for love. But even that didn't mellow the beauty of the boy, the dark rings only enchanted his eyes, making them seem bigger and more intense while the tattoo was like a part of him, as if he had been borne with it, though that was not the case.

The demonic teal eyes narrowed to slits, a hissing sound of pleasure escaping his lips when he pushed Lee down on the hard ground and kicked, once, twice, until Lee finally let out a pained scream. The beating stopped.

"See, Lee." The smirking boy purred at him. "All you have to do is make that beautiful noise for me. And I will go easy on you, have I not promised?"

Lee whimpered at the pain, but emitted nothing more, said not a word. It was not that bad, he had suffered worse and Gaara always liked to talk and taunt him with his words more than with his fists, it was tolerable he told himself, he was not going to give Gaara the pleasure and beg him to stop. Lee never begged.

Lee wasn't as good-looking as Gaara, not even close. People usually thought he was a freak actually. He was slim and lithe, but not weak. His hair was black as well as his eyes and his eyebrows were quite big, but he liked them that way, they reminded him of Gai-sensei, a teacher from his previous school. Green was his favourite colour and he could be seen dressed in that colour most of the time. There really wasn't anything wrong with him and his looks and after years of being made fun of for it the insults didn't bother him much any-more.

Gaara's face gradually slipped into the stoic look he always wore apart from the time he spent taunting Lee or bullying somebody else. He spared another look at the form in his feet. He kicked Lee again, angered with the lack of response, then - with one last warning growl - walked away. He had spent far too much time on Lee this day and he had gotten nothing from the boy except for a few whimpers and a lousy scream. Damn that boy, why couldn't he react like everybody else? Everybody else would have begged him to stop, but not Lee. Lee never gave in. About an year ago Gaara had been so brutal he had broken Lee's left arm. Yet, Lee still didn't give in and it was driving Gaara mad.

Lee carefully rose to his feed, placing hands on his body to feel how badly beaten up he was. Not much damage, Lee realised with surprise, Gaara had been strangely distracted today. The raven-head sighed with relief, glad that after school he would be able to go home by foot without feeling too much pain. He felt disgusted with himself every time this happened. Gaara would corner him at least once a week at school and Lee would be unable to escape. Sometimes he didn't even try. He didn't know what it was that made him take it, all the abuse and cruel words, even when he could avoid it.

It was probably the fact that once upon a time he had had feelings for the red-head. He had seen him years ago, looking lonely and dejected, eyes filled with sadness. Lee had suddenly felt the need to talk to him, to cheer him up and tell him that he didn't have to be alone. He had been too scared then, of rejection. Lee always offered his friendship to people and always faced the same fate, they looked at him in a strange way and never took his offer no matter how sincere it was. He sighed and headed into the school. He still needed to attend classes no matter how badly he hurt.

Gaara growled at some scared kouhai as he passed by with his friend Naruto, the poor kouhai almost fainting at the sight of the redhead. Great, another easily scared student. It wouldn't be fun to break him even, it would be too fast, not satisfying at all. Which led him to think of Rock Lee again. That Lee really wasn't smart, was he? If only he would break as everyone else did, Gaara would lose interest quite qiuckly and would leave him alone. He had started "playing" with Lee almost two years ago, everybody else in his torture list would remain there for a month, tops. While that damn boy-

"Thinking about Lee again?" Naruto's teasing voice interrupted his thought and he stared at the other in surprise for a second. How did Naruto know? The surprise was wiped off quickly though and he regained his stoic expression again.

"What makes you think that?" he asked in a deep, monotonous voice before walking to the science classroom, Naruto next to him.

"Hehe, lying doesn't suit you." His friend pointed out cheekily, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Gaara glanced at him briefly as he walked into the room and to his chair. Naruto sat next to him without asking for permission. Gaara sometimes wondered how he could have such an annoying friend.

"I did not lie. I never denied it." Gaara reminded him, voice as calm and collected as ever. He didn't see the point in lying, he had just been surprised at Naruto's accurate guess, after all the guy wasn't observant at all. That was all. He saw nothing out of the ordinary with thinking of how to break Lee mentally.

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned again.

"So any new victims yet?" He changed the subject. He didn't particularly approve of Gaara's ways and had stopped him a few times from injuring students too badly, but otherwise he didn't interfere. He knew Gaara had went through some bad things and somehow understood why he was doing this. And Gaara wasn't as bad as he used to be.

"There was that guy just now, cowered like a chicken." Gaara admitted distractedly while serching for his notebook.

Naruto grinned yet again, showing perfect white teeth. " I saw him. You didn't spare him a glance."

Gaara nodded before opening the notebook he had taken out and starting to look through it. "Hmm, it was too easy." he admitted.

"Unlike with Lee." Naturo's eyes twinkled knowingly.

Gaara almost crushed the notebook in his hands before turning to look at his annoying, noisy friend. "What are you hinting at, Naruto?"

The blond put his hands up in mock-surrender, not wanting to get into a fight with Gaara so he mumbled a "nothing" and put his head on the desk, ready to fall asleep. Class was staring after all, he usually slept since it was too boring, besides Hinata would let him borrow her notes. Gaara stared at him coldly before turning back to his notebook. He didn't understand what Naruto was getting at, but frankly didn't care as well.

After school he and Naturo waited outside the gates for Neji and Shino. Both Neji and Shino didn't talk much and that was why Gaara could tolerate them. It was a wonder that Naruto liked being around them, the blond boy never stopped talking. It balanced things out. While waiting he observed the other students. One group of 'cool kids' were gathered near them, talking loudly and laughing. They disgusted him. So loud, so noisy, so... huh, then again why wasn't Naruto in their company? He'd suit them. Even if he thought that he knew the answer, Naruto wasn't like them at all even if at first glance they had similarities. Naruto was nothing like them. And that's why Gaara had him as a friend.

Some wanna-be bully was leaning against a wall, picking up at the seemingly weak students that passed by, losers, nerds and the like. Most of them hurried pass him, eyes uneasy and worried while others didn't even spare him a glance. If Gaara had even looked at them the wrong way they would had run away. He smirked and his smirked got even wider and scarier when he saw who was approaching. He suddenly didn't mind having to wait for Neji and Shino. Not if his reward was Lee.

Lee was looking at the ground when he felt a heated gaze upon his flesh. He looked up and halted all movements for all but a second before his steps quickened. His gaze met Gaara's, the redhead was smirking at him, daring him to come closer. Lee did, he needed to go home and the only way was through the gates. Gaara didn't make a move to stop him, neither with words not actions and Lee felt relief wash over him.

"Hey, the freak with the ugly eyebrows!" Lee halted once more, for a horrifying second thinking that Gaara had indeed decided to corner him again, but the voice was not Gaara's. Lee spared the boy who had insulted him a glance. Nothing much. Lee almost snorted, a barely amused smirk on his face as he continued without a worry. As if that silly guy could scare him.

"You little fuck, did you just smirk at me?" He yelled at Lee's back, enraged, but Lee continued to walk away. "Ha! I'll find you tomorrow! We'll see who'll be the one laughing then!" He promised darkly.

Naruto, who had watched the entire thing slightly amused rolled his eyes and turned to his red-haired friend.

"Hey, Gaara, do you think-" he cut himself off as he saw the furious bloodthirsty glare Gaara was sending the boy who had just threatened Lee. Gaara growled lowly, eyes shifting to Naruto for barely a second.

"Sorry, Naruto. I just found myself a new victim." His voice was so low and dangerous that it sent a shiver even down the blond's body. "I'll catch you and the others later."

With that a vicious smirk overcame his features, he cracked his knuckles and headed for the unsuspecting student. The guy wanted to be a bad-ass bully? Well then, Gaara would show him just how it was done.

* * *

><p>Review if you enjoyed, pls~~ ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Lee dragged his body to school, feeling dead tired. A few hours after getting home yesterday he was feeling good as new, mostly in no pain. So he had trained for a bit, punched his punching bag again and again to release all the tension in his body. It had been nice yet tiring. He had stayed up late as well, unable to fall asleep. He shook his head and started to jog lightly. He wondered if he would see Gaara that day. Probably yes, but he wasn't really afraid. Gaara never beat him up two days in a row, maybe taking some pity on him? Lee shook his head once again. Pity. Hah. As if the red-haired demon could feel such a thing. Lee felt bad every-time he told himself something like that about Gaara, he didn't know why but he did. It was so wrong, not hating the person who was abusing you. By all means Lee should despise him. Yet he didn't, he despised what the teal-eyed boy did, his actions, but not him, never him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived at the school. He slowed down to walk after some gossiping girls.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"What that monstrous guy did! Gaara!

"No! What did he do?"

"Ahh, how can you not know? He went totally bizerk yesterday at some guy!"

"No shit! Really? Why?"

"They say it's because he has a crush on some loser and the stupid guy insulted him. Something about big brows or whatever."

"What? I didn't think Gaara was gay!"

"I don't believe that too!" the girl gasped in horror. "He's too hot to be! But he went wild, the guy was sent to the hospital."

"Eeh? Seriously! Ahhh~ Oh, but did you know, this girl Sakura who works at the hospital? Well, she told me that-"

Lee turned the rest of the gossips off, feeling like he was walking on air. What was this feeling? Wonder? Surprise? Disbelief? Because he definitely didn't think that Gaara would beat up someone for him. That was not possible. But a guy with big brows? That sounded suspiciously like Lee. But why would Gaara beat up some guy for anyone at all? He wouldn't unless it was for a friend. He didn't have many friends, Lee knew, two or three boys tops. Lee had once wanted to be Gaara's friend too. But then Gaara had started to pick on him, even broken one of his arms. With a heavy heart Lee had given up. On being his friend, or more. The raven-haired boy completely brushed off the rumor that Gaara might be gay. Even if he wanted it to be true. But even if it was he wouldn't stand a chance. Lee's eyes widened. A chance? No way, he had not thought that! Not after everything, he would not go back to daydreaming about the red-head! That was before Gaara had started bullying him. He also brushed off the rumour that Gaara might like him, who he had 'apparently' protected. Bullshit. Lee knew that was not the case, most probably Gaara wanted to hurt Lee himself. He gulped. He did not want to see Gaara today. He wanted to turn around and walk away. He was almost about to do that when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, fuzzy-brows!" Lee knew that voice. It was Naruto, one of Gaara's friends. He turned around, afraid that Gaara might be with him and sighed with relief. Good, no redhead.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. A lovely morning, isn't it?" He smiled in a friendly way.

Naruto looked him over once before grinning at him. "Yes. How are you?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "As well as always. Does Gaara know you're talking to me?"

Naruto waved a hand in dismissal, grin never faltering. "Nah. I don't really need his permission to talk to people. And I wanted to talk to you about something. After school if possible. Wait for me in front of the gates, ok?"

Lee nodded and waved at Naruto as the other saluted and ran inside the building. Lee never thought that Naruto could be setting a trap for him to fall into Gaara's web, he never doubted the blond. Naruto didn't bully anyone, he always had good intentions, always optimistic and happy. Lee smiled slightly. They were not exactly friends, but at least something very close to it. He could trust Naruto.

"Hey, Lee!" A cheerful voice was heard and the raven-haired boy grinned genuinely before turning to greet his friend.

"Tenten."

Tenten was a good friend of his. She was very pretty too, she had long brown hair, but always kept it tied up and her eyes were beautiful, brown, big and expressive. She wasn't like most girls, she had a strong personality and wasn't easily swayed by people's words. She had been his friends for many years now, stayed by him even during his worst times. His crush on Gaara, then getting into the hospital for a broken arm, ironically caused by said crush, she had even let him stay with her for a few nights when he couldn't bare living with his relatives which had happened a few times.

They talked for a few minutes, random stuff, before going to class. They didn't have the same schedule this year, they shared just a few classes so he would usually sit by himself. He smiled at her before separating. His day went surprisingly well, no bullies, no worries, no troubles. He actually though it would be like this until meeting with Naruto. Unfortunately he had forgotten one thing. It was Wednesday. He was reminded of the fact when he checked his schedule again.

His last class was shared with Gaara. Lee froze, the piece of paper almost slipping from his wax fingers. _Shit._ Had he really forgotten that? The classes he shared with the teal-eyed boy were on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so he tended to remember. The classes were P.E. as well as English and Chemistry. Lee groaned and reluctantly dragged himself to the Chemistry classroom. All students hushed immediately, eyes trained on him. He ignored it and proceeded into the room, locating his red-haired abuser in no time. Non of Gaara's friends were in this class which was always bad. With Naruto there Lee could count on him to distract Gaara, but now...

Lee tried to pass by him without alerting the demonic boy, but he knew that would fail. After all Gaara was already aware of his presence, his intense teal eyes following every single move Lee made, like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to attack its prey. Gaara - who was already sitting on a chair - didn't let Lee pass by him. His hand shot towards the raven-head, caught his arm in an iron grip and stopped him.

"Hello, Lee." Lee shuddered at the dangerously low voice and nodded.

"H-hello, Gaara." He cursed himself for stuttering and the look in his eyes hardened. He was not weak. Besides Gaara couldn't do anything to him now, not in the classroom with so many people present. Gaara's eyes studied him carefully before his lips twitched with barely noticeable amusement.

"So, Lee..." he started in a deceivingly kind tone. Lee gulped. That couldn't be good. "How would you like to sit next to me?"

Lee's eyes widened. 'I don't want to do that' Lee thought and was tempted to say it out loud. His survival instincts were strong enough to prevent him from doing so. This was one way he could anger the redhead and he didn't want to do that.

"Oh, me?" He chuckled nervously and looked around. The students were still silent, probably expecting something exciting to happen. Chemistry class was always eventful with those two there.

"Yes." Gaara's voice was dark and firm. "Sit. Down."

Lee finally looked away from those beautiful yet frightening eyes and moved around to sit next to Gaara. He cursed every God out there for putting him through this.

"I told you he liked him!" some girl told her friend adamantly, a bit too loud than she had anticipated since both Gaara and Lee heard her. The redhead dismissed that since he didn't even get what she meant but Lee's eyes widened. Damn, that rumour about Gaara liking him could spread so fast like that! What was Gaara thinking? It wasn't true, Lee knew that, and worst of all the moment Gaara understood what people were saying he was going to beat Lee and probably send him in the hospital either because he'd think it was Lee's fault or to prove the rumour wrong. Lee groaned quietly and buried his face in his hands. Gaara heard the groan no matter how quiet it was an raised an non-existent eyebrow. He had not even started teasing his long time victim yet and Lee was this upset? It almost made Gaara smile. Almost.

It was just a few minutes before the class would begin so Gaara took out his notebook and set it on the desk. He was quite satisfied that Lee had sat next to him without putting up a fight, didn't Lee know what he was getting himself into? As expected Gaara didn't leave Lee alone during the whole lesson. He stole Lee's notebooks and wrote in them that Lee was a loser with big letters on many of the pages, he didn't let the raven-haired boy pay attention to the teacher and instead got too close to Lee for comfort, cruel, whispered words of how much he'd like to hurt him, to finally make him beg, left his mouth, which was once again twisted in an unpleasant smirk. He set Lee on adge and he knew it. At some point he had just flicked the other's forehead and Lee had jumped back in alarm, making his chair screech loudly. Gaara found it amusing. Lee didn't and sent Gaara an annoyed glare since he knew Gaara was playing with him but he couldn't do much about it.

"So jumpy." Gaara hissed in his ear before pulling away to Lee's relief. He didn't move away too much though, still speaking quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "I got a little gift for myself yesterday." He continued and pulled something out of his pocket. "I thought we could use it together." He showed it to Lee, whose eyes widened. It was a switch-blade. He met Gaara's eyes which were filled with intensity and... anticipation? No way, Gaara wouldn't! "Thoughtful, aren't I?" That sadistic smirk just widened and Lee felt a shudder go through him. He had been beaten by Gaara before, yes, punches, shoves, kicks, but a knife? He did not want to know what Gaara would do with that. "Don't look so scared." Lee shot him an incredulous look.

"I'm not scared of you." Lee spat, a little too loudly.

"Rock Lee, one more word from you and you will earn a detention." the teacher warned and Lee bowed quickly, apologizing.

Gaara, however, had not looked away from Lee. "You're not?" He got another glare from Lee and chuckled. "That would make it even more interesting." the last part was mostly said to himself but Lee heard it and his glare intensified. Gaara loved seeing that expression on Lee's face because he loved smacking it away. He had never before Lee had a victim who could stand his taunts and abuse without begging for Gaara to stop. That Lee... it excited Gaara as much as it angered him. But he would have his way, he knew it.

Thankfully for the raven-haired teenager class soon ended and he got ready to go pretty fast. He wanted to escape before Gaara did anything. However, luck was not on his side this day it seemed.

"Rock Lee, Sabaku Gaara!" The teacher called out before anybody had exited the room. "Stay." Lee clenched a fist but stayed back with Gaara, who looked as impassive as ever. "You two." The teacher sighed. Her name was Kurenai and she was a good and kind woman. But she was strict when needed. And it was obviously needed now. "You've been talking throughout my whole lesson. I won't tolerate that. Detention, for both of you. Friday, after school, come here, I'll tell you what to do then."

And with that she exited the room, leaving Lee gaping in disbelieve after her. Gaara's face stayed impassive but he was definitely glad at the turn of events. And that Lee hadn't been able to escape. Looking at his left he found Lee still looking at the door with wide eyes as if he had just seen Death. Lee snapped out of it after a moment though to look around the empty room. He was alone. With Gaara. Who was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Lee scowled at himself and made a move to go out. Gaara let him take a few steps before speaking up.

"Don't run away. Unless you are a coward, that is."

The taunting words made Lee see red. Him? He wasn't a coward. He turned around again, scowling.

"Afraid of you? You can push me around, beat me up and do whatever you want to me, but I won't be that pathetic and fear some bully." Lee huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Some bully?" Gaara breathed out. He was not just some bully and they both knew it. He was the most feared student in the school. Lee's words angered him, but that face Lee was making excited him. The face that showed no regret for saying these things and determination not to give in. Gaara moved forward and Lee didn't move away, stoic like a rock. The redhead closed in on Lee, getting into his personal space but Lee still stayed there, not wanting to appear scared. Maybe he was, he admitted to himself, but he wasn't a coward, he wouldn't run away like one. A fist clenched into his green shirt and pulled him down to Gaara's level, noses close enough to touch. The teal eyes were glaring furiously at Lee now and it made the older student want to look away but he didn't.

What came next surprised him immensely. Gaara pulled him closer still and kissed him on the lips, hard.

* * *

><p>a\n<br>I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was busy, exams and the like \\ New chapter though, I hope that you enjoyed it and that you will leave me a review~~ Also, thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I am happy you like it~! \^,^\


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

This must be a dream, Lee decided. Or rather a nightmare. Gaara was kissing him! It couldn't be true. The pressure on his lips increased and Gaara growled against his lips, pulling him closer by the shirt. A kiss was not supposed to hurt, was it? But it did. Lee whimpered and tried to pull away but the hand fisted in his shirt didn't let him. He could handle humiliation, taunts and physical blows, but this... this was different. This was not supposed to happen. He had dreamed of it long ago, but now he was over it. He was over Gaara.

Gaara bit his lower lip harshly and forced his tongue inside Lee's mouth. Lee had to do something. His first kiss was being stolen by the person who had tried to make his life miserable these past two years. He grabbed Gaara's hand in a hard grip and forcefully pulled it away from his body, at the same time pushing away from the boy. Good, he could at least breathe again. Gaara's eyes glared heatedly at him and the redhead moved forward again. Lee's eyes widened and he slapped Gaara's reaching hands. He couldn't believe Gaara wanted a repeat of this.

"Don't move." Gaara hissed at the teen, reaching in his pocket for his switch-blade. Had Lee decided to fight him? Why now? "To the wall." The younger jerked his head at the direction of the wall and backed Lee against it. Lee's eyes widened for the 10th time that day. Gaara wasn't going to hurt him inside the building, was he? A teacher could come any second now. With every step Gaara took Lee stepped back until his back was pressed to the wall and there was no escape.

"Gaara, stop this, somebody could-"

Gaara slapped him then, shutting him up successfully.

"Don't tell me what to do." A smirk followed his words and the switch-blade clicked open. Lee pressed into the wall more, not liking the sadistic look in the younger boy's eyes. "Everybody has their limits. They take it and take it and endure until they break. Even you, Lee." Lee didn't like this. It was different than usual. Usually Gaara would push him around for a bit, insult him and then he'd leave him alone. Why was it different now? That gleam in Gaara's eyes, Lee wanted to escape it.

"Alright, alright, but wait, Gaara, I-" Lee was once again cut off but this time with a punch. He bit his tongue not allowing any sounds to slip past his throat. It hurt and but he knew how much Gaara enjoyed hearing the pain he caused so he was not going to give him that pleasure. His cheek was burning but he felt relieved. This was familiar, it wasn't going into the twisted path Gaara seemed to want it to go. He didn't know why Gaara had kissed him, just that it wasn't because Gaara liked him, that much was obvious. To taunt him then? Quite possibly.

The red-haired boy, however, could see how uncomfortable Lee was after the kiss and it made him want to do it again. He had figured that Lee was like everyone else and he could get him to make those delicious pained sounds one way or another. At first he had kissed the other just because it felt like the right thing to do, he had felt like he needed to do it, besides he could screw with Lee's mind that way, he could confuse and humiliate him. One thing Gaara loved was manipulating people. He could make losers cry with just a glare but with the right words he could damage their frail minds.

Gaara knew what he was doing, at least he thought so. For a proud boy like Lee to be forced to have such contact with another boy - a boy he hated no less - was probably very painful. Was Lee disgusted? Horrified? And when he stared into Lee's eyes for any of those emotions he was startled to see pain. Gaara froze. He hadn't hurt Lee much physically, so why was Lee looking at him as if Gaara had just killed his pet? It sent a flare of anger through Gaara, he had expected disgust and he was wrong, he _hated_ being wrong. He could never guess right with this boy!

With renewed fury Gaara punched Lee again. And again. He was seeing red. If Lee was showing him that face Gaara was going to make sure he knew why. Another hard punch to the raven-head's cheek caused a hiss of pain to escape pass swollen lips. Lee put his hands to his face to prevent the blows, his cheeks hurt so badly and his noise was bleeding. Gaara hmm-ed, glad to finally bring a sound out of Lee. He was about to aim a good, hard blow to Lee's side when the door burst open. Gaara jumped away from Lee, for a moment thinking that it was a teacher. It wasn't, it was just Naruto. Gaara blinked, a slightly confused look on his face before it hardened into the usual blank look. He wasn't as calm as he looked though. He glanced at Lee before giving Naruto a nod and walking out of the room.

What... had happened with him? He hadn't been able to control his feelings and actions, which was rare for him. His intention at first hadn't been to beat Lee up. He hadn't even wanted to hurt him, damn it, just to scare him. He had just wanted to mess a bit with him, set him on edge, confuse him, but not _this_. He never hurt Lee days in a row, not after the accident when he had broken his arm. After that day he had told himself he wouldn't lose control like that. If he sent Lee to the hospital again it wouldn't go unnoticed and he'd probably get kicked out of the school.

But this time things hadn't gone the way Gaara wanted them to, the harmless fun was not harmless any-more. It was the kiss, he realised. After that damn kiss he had lost any control over his actions. Why did the raven-head effect him so much? Gaara wanted to go back and see the other boy again, but he didn't even know why. Lee was an annoying, cheerful mess that angered him immensely, so why was he even thinking of seeing him now? Was he feeling... regret? He halted on his way to the school gates. No. Impossible. Lee was a loser, he deserved what he got. Nodding to himself he decided to go home, he didn't feel like waiting for Naruto today. Meanwhile Naruto was fussing over poor Lee, blaming himself for not coming to check on him earlier and apologizing until Lee stopped him.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun, Really. This is nothing, it doesn't hurt much."

"What are you saying, fuzzy-brows, your face looks like a balloon! I waited for you but you didn't show up, I should have come faster, sooner, I could have-"

"Naruto-kun!" Lee cut him off again. "It's not the first time this happens, it will not be the last. Now what did you want to talk about?" Lee sat on a chair and waited.

Naruto fell silent, sitting opposite of Lee, his chair suddenly feeling very hard and uncomfortable and he wasted a moment to shift a few times to get more comfortable. Lee was sitting calmly, watching him carefully and ignoring the pain in his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blue-eyed boy sighed and Lee could see sadness in his eyes.

"To tell you the truth I don't get you."

Lee blinked. "Eh?" He believed he was a person easily understood. He didn't hide his emotions. What was Naruto saying?

The blond smiled sadly. "I've seen how the two of you act, I won't interfere. But what I don't understand is why you don't try to stop him. I've seen how you are when somebody else tries to bully you. You don't give a shit. Yesterday you passed by that guy as if he was air. Why don't you at least run away from Gaara when you have the chance? Instead you stay and take it! Lee... " Naruto sighed. "I consider you my friend, I do. Gaara is my friend too and I don't middle in his affairs but... but I can't watch you do that to yourself."

Lee shook his head, eyes hardening. "I understand what you mean, Naruto-kun. But I can't just run away from him. I'm not a coward. I don't run away from things, I face them. I didn't confront that guy yesterday because I didn't even know him, he looked weak anyway, he wasn't important." He shrugged.

Naruto got this sad look in his eyes again.

"Lee. I know you look skinny and all but I have seen you train, one time when there wasn't anyone else in the gym. Why don't you at least try to fight Gaara off? He might stop if you get a few punches in." He tried to smile.

"What?" Lee looked horrified. "No, I couldn't. I'd be able to hit him, I mean, but I wouldn't want to! I'm not like that, Naruto, I don't like hurting people."

There was silence again before Naruto stood up and walked to where Lee was sitting. He placed a gentle hand on Lee's shoulder. "You still like him, don't you?" it was more of a quiet statement than a question. Lee gasped and stared up at Naruto in horror.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what? Why would you say that? Still? When have I-"

"It's fine, Lee." The gentle tone startled the dark-haired boy into silence. "You think I haven't noticed? You watched Gaara quite a lot before he started bullying you, people usually think I'm thick when it comes to these things but I noticed, Lee. I was with him most of the time, remember? So I noticed when you would stare at him. Even after he started picking on you, you seemed to... seemed to look glad that he was giving you 'attention', no matter how negative it was!" he was angry now, voice shaking and hand gripping Lee's shoulder a bit harsher. Or was he upset?

Lee had looked down in thought at some point, now he looked up at Naruto again. The clear, blue eyes were wet with tears, even if Naruto didn't allow them to fall.

"Naruto-kun." Lee whispered amazed at his friend. So Naruto considered him a friend. Lee wasn't really surprised, Naruto had many friends. But now Naruto was showing him so much emotion, felt sad enough to cry for Lee. It was a bit unexpected, but it made him feel cared-for. "I... I guess I still do like him. Even after everything he put me through and still does." He admitted quietly, finally admitting it to himself as well. He was so weak against his feelings. He could control his actions, but not what he felt. He wanted to erase any good feeling for the redhead, because Gaara was cruel, he was a bully, an abuser. But the picture in his mind, the picture of a lonely and sad Gaara, sitting all alone, was still there, it was before Naruto had become Gaara's friend and it didn't let him hate the boy as he probably should.

Naruto was right. Lee could probably fight him off but the truth was he couldn't bring himself to hurt Gaara. And then it hit him, hard, and he almost stopped breathing. He stilled liked Gaara. He _still liked Gaara_! He really, _really_ did. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about that, since it was so wrong, after everything, to still hold such feelings for Gaara.

"Just promise me you will be careful." Naruto asked and after a quick, friendly squeeze to Lee's shoulder he was about to walk off. But Lee had so many question.

"Wait! Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "Sure, fuzzy-brows."

Lee chuckled at the nickname and asked curiously. "I heard Gaara beat up that guy yesterday, the one who threatened me, is it true?"

The blond winced but nodded. "Yeah. He seemed pretty angry, you should have seen that guy afterwards. A mess, I tell you. And from what I know he wasn't at school today. That Gaara is really going to get in trouble if he doesn't start controlling his urges." He shook his head. He was worried, for Lee and for Gaara also.

"He... he really did that? Why?"

"Erm, well, that is..." Naruto brought a hand up to rub at his neck absent-mindedly while thinking what to say to Lee. He himself didn't know why Gaara did what he did almost all of the time. "I guess Gaara is a bit eerm, possessive when it comes to you. It's not the first time he beats up someone because of you, really." He felt reluctant to say it, in case Lee got the wrong idea, but Lee had the right to know. It was weird, Gaara's actions made absolutely no sense. His actions were so unpredictable, even to Naruto. The redhead would take pleasure in hurting Lee but would go berserk if anyone else dared to touch the boy. Mental that guy was, but he was still Naruto's best friend. As Shikamaru would say "how troublesome".

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing, was it really true? He arrived to his first conclusion again, Gaara wanted to hurt him himself and didn't want to leave the fun to somebody else. Yes, he refused to even think it could be something else. The thought saddened him but it was the only one that made sense. He sighed. "And the rumour? There's a rumour that he did it because... because he likes me." The was so much bitterness in his voice, it made Naruto look down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Lee. That part is my fault." Still looking at the floor he continued. "I let it slip that that was what happens to people who dare touch his.. erm, boy-toy." He winced at his own words, ashamed. He hadn't wanted it to sound like that, it was just to tease Gaara, but people had heard and taken it the wrong way. "I never said anything that would make them think that... I'm sorry."

Lee nodded and looked away. "I understand you didn't mean any harm with it, Naruto-kun, don't worry. Oh, look at the time!" he suddenly exclaimed and stood up, hurrying to the door before the blond could blink. "I have to go. But thank you, Naruto, for talking to me, it really helped me to realise some things, I'll see you tomorrow." And with a smile - fake or not - he walked off.

Lee had a lot to think about and his head was hurting so much already. Nothing made sense! He wanted to bang his head into a wall and pass out so he wouldn't have to think things over now. He decided on going straight home.

* * *

><p>Is Naruto too OOC? And well, I've seen him cry for many reasons, big and small, so I thought why not. xD Hmm, sorry, it's a bit late again, but I did my best, I hope you liked it~! And thank you to everyone who commented, pls, R&amp;R once again, thank you. :33<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Gaara was annoyed. More than that. If anyone looked at him they wouldn't see it, his face was as calm and controlled as ever. Naruto could see through the blank face though. It was a Thursday, the day after the kiss with Lee …and Gaara's loss of control.

_And Lee wasn't there._

Yes, the raven-haired boy wasn't at school. Even though Gaara didn't usually care or check when Lee was present today was different somehow, even if he didn't know why it was so. He wanted to know where the other boy was and why he wasn't at school. Naruto probably knew something, from the looks he was giving Gaara.

Gaara wanted to ask him, but if he did then Naruto would think he cared for Lee and that wasn't true. He was simply curious. Lee never missed school unless badly hurt or really sick. How Gaara knew that he wasn't sure, it's not like he paid that much attention to Lee. But the raven-head was neither hurt - well, not badly hurt, a swollen cheek was nothing - nor sick; he had seemed well enough the previous day. Gaara gave another small, anxious look Naruto's way. He wasn't going to ask. Right.

Gaara decided to just pay attention in class... he looked at the teacher and blinked in confusion. They were in biology class? Why did he have his English books out then? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, you look... um, unwell." Naruto grinned at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Gaara felt the want to whack him on the head. Instead he ignored him and went back to his English book. "Weeeeell?" Naruto whined annoyingly as well as quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Lee isn't here." Gaara said, irritated. He gave up trying to pay attention and turned towards Naruto. "What did you tell him yesterday?"

"What, me? Nothing. ...Are you worried?"

Gaara took a big, calming breath. No killing Naruto, Naruto was his friend. Finally he shook his head.

"No..." He seemed like he wanted to say something more so Naruto didn't push him and just waited. After a few moments Gaara glanced at the desk, eyes clouded with confusion. "I kissed him yesterday." he admitted softly.

Whatever Naruto had expected it wasn't that. Why hadn't Lee said anything? "You did what?" He had heard right though. And frankly according to him it was about time. Too much tension between those two and they didn't even realise it. But still, it was a bit out of the blue.

"I kissed him." Gaara repeated. Naruto noticed the confusion at his own confession. "I don't know why I did it. And now I want to see him again." The second the words escaped his lips his eyes widened. "I want to see him." he whispered to himself, eyes focused on a stop on the desk, unmoving. He couldn't believe he was admitting it out loud.

"Erm, riiight... well, that's unexpected. But whatever you do just don't do anything rash." Naruto warned, a bit unnerved at Gaara's unusual behaviour.

The blond wanted to help his friend, he really did. But what could he do? He wasn't good at these things, sure he had seen there was something more with those two and that's why he hadn't done anything to intervene, but frankly? He didn't have any idea what piece of advice to give Gaara. The obsession Gaara had for Lee was unhealthy, Naruto had realised long ago, for both of the boys.

Naruto opened his mouth again then closed it. Then opened it again. "So how was it?" It was probably the stupidest question Naruto could have asked. So it wasn't much of a surprise he did then.

Gaara looked at him blankly. How had what been? Realisation downed and Gaara's eyes suddenly got a very frightening glint in them.

"Addictive." he admitted without a problem. He didn't see a reason why he should hide it. His lips formed into a smirk. He had wanted to do it again straight away but Lee had stopped him, something that hadn't ever happened before. Was that why Gaara craved to do it again? Because he had been denied more? And Lee had seemed so uncomfortable afterwards that it had made Gaara feel like he had done something that could maybe finally upset Lee to the point of begging like everybody else... and then the pained face Lee had made came to his mind. Gaara was still confused about that, why had Lee looked at him like that? Over a simple kiss?

Naruto was saying something but Gaara wasn't really paying attention to the blond any-more, he just toned his friend out and concentrated on his confused feelings instead.

After the class finished he prepared to leave, mumbled a good-bye to Naruto and left. It wasn't unusual for Gaara to skip and besides that, there was nothing interesting to keep him at school. He went home and then straight to his room. The first thing he did was shower and then change into better clothing before falling on the bed. Maybe he should have asked Naruto where Lee lived? Naruto should know, he was social like that. And then Gaara could see Lee and he would be at peace once again. The moment that thought occurred to him he frowned and pushed it away. What did he care? No, he would simply wait for tomorrow, he and Lee had detention so he could confront the other boy then.

And ask what exactly? The thing that had bothered him so much. 'Why did you look so hurt?' Ha, that would go well especially considering he loved causing Lee pain and enjoyed hearing it. _Yes_, Gaara thought sarcastically, _of __course L__ee would open up and te__l__l __me__ what's__ wrong with him_. Gaara rolled his eyes and decided to try to sleep for a bit. He hated thinking about Lee so much and sleeping was the only way to get that annoying boy out of his head.

At another part of the city, far away from Gaara, another boy had decided to skip school. And was currently being scolded because of it.

"Aah, Lee, what were you thinking, you can't miss any more maths classes." Tenten huffed and sat on the Lee's bed, where the boy was resting. "You'll ask me to tutor you once again, won't you?" the girl asked and crossed her arms with a small frown at the wall but Lee knew she wasn't seriously angry.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan, I'll probably do that." He admitted candidly. "No matter how much I study I can't understand that subject. Anyway, what about you, you're skipping too, right?"

"Heh, it's just gym, the teacher loves me, he won't mind. Besides I'm skipping because of _you_, be more grateful!" The beautiful girl looked at him and the words died on her lips.

Lee looked awful. He had a few band-aids on his cheeks, and the cheeks themselves were swollen, mostly the left one. Tenten didn't even have to ask because she already knew who had done that. Lee had already filled her on the happenings of the previous day - even about Gaara kissing him and Lee realising he still had a crush on him. Tenten knew very well that people couldn't control their feelings, but _still_. Gaara? Who in their right mind would fall for a bastard like that? Apparently Lee. Lee, who looked quite miserable despite the fact that they were having fun, which was something normal for when they got together.

"Hey, cheer up, Lee! That's not like you at all."

Lee snapped out of whatever daydream he had and nodded, a slightly fake but determined smile taking over his features.

"You are right, Tenten! I shall not hallow in self-pity and depression, I refuse for my springtime of Youth to be beaten that easily!"

Tenten almost winced. He had not mentioned any 'youth' in at least a few months, because he rarely saw his former sensei nowadays, - Gai or whatever the name was – but he still used the weird words from time to time, probably a habit or an subconscious way to cheer himself up when he was down.

They spent the majority of the school day just lazing around, playing video games and even engaging in a real combat – Tenten was the captain of the karate club and Lee had had dojo training with his beloved Gai sensei so they were fairly well-matched.

They both ended up taking a quick shower each and then decided to go and rent a movie or two. Unfortunately they knew Lee's relatives would be coming home soon and since Lee wasn't on very good terms with his relatives he and Tenten had to go to her house.

The two teenagers were just about to head out when Lee's phone rang. He halted at the doorstep and answered it.

"Hello, Lee speaking."

"Yo, Bushy-brows! Fancy going out at the Pandora club?" Naruto's voice rang loud and clear and even Tenten heard it.

"Let's go." She urged. Well, watching movies wasn't a better way to spent the evening after all.

"Alright, Naruto-kun." Lee agreed. "Tenten and I will come. What time? Sure. See you there!" He hung up and grinned at Tenten. "Come on, we've got a few hours to get ready."

She grinned back. She might not be a push-over like other girls, but she was still a girl and loved looking good. Even more, she loved making Lee look good. She headed back to his room to find him some tight pants and sexy top. With an almost evil smirk she decided that she'd make people drool all over Lee's slender frame.

Naruto looked at his phone and laughed quietly to himself before dealing another number.

"Yo, Gaara! What do you say we go and get drunk at Pandora's? Yeah, 8 pm would be fine, see you there." His blue eyes gleamed deviously as he hung up.

A few hours later found Gaara and Naruto in front of the new "Pandora box" club, which opened at 7pm to 11pm for the under-aged kids and remained opened until 5am for the adults. It was already past eight and Naruto was slightly worried that they had made Lee and Tenten wait – not that Gaara even knew that Lee would be coming as well, but, hey, Naruto couldn't tell his red-haired friend every little detail, right?

After they entered the club they chose a table for four or more people, which gained Naruto a raised eyebrow but nothing more and they seated themselves. The music was cool, but not really the best thing. It became better after eleven. Maybe they could stay up late, Naruto thought to himself, even if the next day was still a school day.

A waitress came to the table and smiled at them. "What would it be, boys?" She asked pleasantly.

"A Pandora for me." The red-head said absently as he looked at the dance floor. He didn't like going out much and was feeling slightly uneasy, but nothing in his demeanour showed it.

"I want rum! Wait, make that a bottle." Naruto grinned at her and she blinked in surprise before nodding and writing that down.

"Planing on really getting drunk?" Gaara asked in a bored voice and looked at his friend in a way that suggested he would not be helping him get home if that happened.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that, No-brows, it's not just for me. "

"Hm." Gaara mumbled, not interested.

The teal-eyed teen looked at the dance floor again. His eyes widened a friction when they landed on the beautiful body of a boy. Gaara couldn't see his face because the boy was dancing with his back to their table but Gaara was fascinated nonetheless. The boy was dressed in very tight black jeans that hugged his hips splendidly, a dark green top , that was probably a size or two smaller since it clung to his torso in a way that outlined everything, he also wore a collar around his neck - a fucking _collar_ - and fuck_, _was it hot. The boy had dark, maybe black, hair and was moving graciously, every movement was an embodiment of elegance and flexibility and Gaara felt his mouth watering at the sight.

Gaara knew he liked both guys and girls but he had never really fallen for anyone's looks or charms before. He had always been too busy, either with school work or with Lee. So this reaction took him by surprise. A much bigger surprise was when the boy turned around and Gaara recognized him immediately.

It was _Lee_.

* * *

><p>The end of another chapter. Did you enjoy it? *smiles* I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was away and had inconsistent internet. (._.) Anyway, there wasn't much action in this chapter, sorry about that, but I want to develop the characters a bit more before we go into the, hm, sexy boy action. xD I hope you don't mind. =) Once again, thank you for reviewing, I hope you'll take the time this time as well, any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Lee was having such a good time. He was dancing with Tenten at the newest club in the town and having the time of his life. He loved dancing. He grinned at his friend and she winked at him playfully. He had to admit that Tenten had done wonders with him. The girl had dragged him to her house, after she had dressed him, and then managed to turn his normal hairstyle into something different. Instead of the bowl shape his hair usually was in, she had used some gel to make it messy and even he had to admire the end result. Tenten hadn't done anything with her own hair, she just let it loose and it slid beautifully on her shoulders. She was dressed well, in navy pants and light purple top, which suited her fair skin very well.

She suddenly stopped dancing and her eyes widened. Lee frowned in confusion and leaned towards her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop dancing?"

"Naruto's here." She answered simply, still looking at something behind Lee.

The boy smiled enthusiastically. They had come a little bit early and went straight to the dance floor, figuring Naruto would see them when he came in. Lee turned and looked around. When his eyes found Naruto he felt faint. Naruto wasn't alone. Just Lee's luck that the blond had invited _Gaara_ of all people. Lee gulped. Great. And the red-head had already seen him, he was watching Lee very closely. Lee thought he saw Gaara's eyes widen when their gazes met, but he could have just imagined it. The distance and the club lights could have very well tricked Lee into thinking he saw something that wasn't there.

"Let's go and say hi then." He managed to choke out and was glad when he didn't stutter.

"Really? Are you sure, Lee? Gaara is there as well."

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that. But don't worry, Tenten-chan, it will be fine." He grinned encouragingly and dragged her towards the other two teenagers.

Tenten snorted softly to herself. That fool Lee. _He_ was the one needing encouragement, not her.

Naruto finally noticed them a few meters away and grinned. "Hey, you two, you made it! You look great, Tenten!"

Lee smiled back and Tenten grinned happily at the compliment.

"We were here before you two, actually. Danced for a bit." Lee explained.

He and Tenten sat down, Tenten next to Naruto and Lee next to Gaara, who was silent. Lee could still feel the intense gaze on his skin and it made him feel overheated. He knew that acting as if Gaara wasn't there wasn't a smart solution but nothing else came to mind. He avoided Gaara's gaze and instead focused on Naruto.

"What are you two having?"

"I ordered a bottle of rum and Gaara's having a Pandora." The blond turned to Tenten. "I know you like rum too, Tenten, want to share? Anyway, the waitress should be here any minute."

Before anyone could say anything else the waitress really did come and served Naruto and Gaara their drinks. Tenten asked for just a glass and smiled at Naruto, who grinned back and winked. Lee rolled his eyes at their antics and ordered a glass of Pandora. He had never tried it before and wondered if he would like it. It seemed quite popular so why not try it?

"Wait, Lee." Tenten suddenly exclaimed, looking almost horrified. "You can't have _that_. There's alcohol in the cocktail! And you probably won't even like it."

"He can decide for himself." came Gaara's cool voice, cutting the atmosphere like an ice-cold blade. It was the first thing he said after they came and he hadn't looked away from Lee at all during that time. "Try mine. Lee. You'll like it."

Gaara put his Pandora in front of Lee, who blinked in surprise and looked at Gaara. That intense stare. God, did Gaara have to look at him like that? Lee smiled weakly at the red-haired boy and took a small sip of the liquid, just to be polite. It was really good! He turned his gaze to the waitress and nodded.

"Yes, this is good. One for me, please."

The girl nodded and headed to another table to see if the costumers there needed anything.

Lee chanced a glance at Gaara and wished he hadn't. Gaara was smirking at him, looking quite pleased for some reason. Lee shooed away the thought of how sexy the boy was with such a look on his face. It was more than enough that Gaara was dressed the way he was – the red-haired demon of a boy had chosen dark-red pants and a black fishnet shirt that hid too little in Lee's opinion. Lee didn't need Gaara smirking at him like that as well. He gulped, but was unable to keep his thoughts in check. Gaara was beautiful. And thanks to the lights of the club his skin looked even paler and softer. Damn. And he was still looking at Lee, who finally forced himself to look away in case he got lost in the dark-rimmed eyes.

Tenten and Naruto were trying not to notice the tense atmosphere while talking to each other but it was hard. Tenten kept shooting worried glances Lee's way and even small glares at Gaara, who didn't even notice her. Actually he seemed unable to concentrate on anything else other than Lee. When Naruto asked him a question he just grunted, apparently uninterested. Lee was sucking on the straw of his Pandora, which the waitress had just served him, and looking as if he was thinking about something. And _definitely_ not just trying to look busy and avoid Gaara's gaze, of course not.

It wasn't like it was the first time Gaara and Lee saw each other out of school. They had ended up at the same clubs and parties a few times. As well as a few school trips. The majority of the time they would spend away from each other, Lee trying not to somehow anger Gaara and Gaara would – thankfully – leave Lee alone on such occasions. They even managed to be civil with one another when needed, like the one time they had been paired up together and forced to work on a school project. Gaara wasn't _always_ an ass-hole. Lee was glad he seemed in a good mood tonight - or as good as it could be - and would probably not bother him. Three times in a raw was even below Gaara.

Lee tried not to think of the previous day or the kiss, or the switch-blade, or the talk with Naruto, or that he still liked Gaara. That didn't leave much for him to think about then. After a few almost painful moments of awkwardness Lee excused himself and went to the restroom. He didn't want to stay next to Gaara for too long, because he didn't know how to act around him.

Gaara on the other hand was consumed with different thoughts. Like how much he'd love to slap Naruto across the face for not mentioning that he had also invited Lee and the girl, whatever her name was. (He was sure Naruto had called her by her name, but he didn't care enough to remember it.) He wanted to ask Naruto what he was thinking with this little stunt, but refrained from doing so. Naruto was obviously focussing on the talk he had with the girl, talking loudly over the music and grinning at whatever she said. Gaara sighed and wondered where Lee had gone to. Restroom maybe. Gaara stood up and mumbled something about going to the loo.

It was different inside the restroom, it was quieter and brighter. He spotted Lee immediately, the raven-haired boy was washing his hands on one of the many sinks. Lee seemed to be doing it very slowly and when he was finished he started the process of soaping, rubbing and washing all over again. Gaara found it strange but said nothing and waited at the doorway. The only other person – some jock-looking, tough guy – washed his hands as well and then left.

They were alone in the room now, but Lee still hadn't realised it and was focused on mechanically cleaning his hands. Finally Gaara spoke.

"How many times are you going to do that?"

Lee gasped in surprise before turning around quickly. In this brightly lit room Gaara could see that Lee's left cheek was swollen, probably because of his lost of control the previous day. Gaara suddenly wanted to touch it. He slid deeper into the room with a few quick strides and before Lee could move Gaara was right in front of him. And then he was lifting a hand and touching Lee's soft cheek before he himself even realised he was doing it.

Lee's eyes widened. He had spent the last couple of minutes washing his hands again and again to stall his return, not wanting to go back to the table just yet. He wasn't ready to face Gaara again and damn Naruto for subjecting him to this. Now that he knew he still liked Gaara he didn't know how to act around the boy. But if anyone was acting strange and out of character then that was Gaara, not Lee. Lee couldn't figure out why Gaara was doing this, was it to hurt him in some way, or was the other just losing him mind. The red-headed boy was still touching his cheek gently and there was a satisfied and possessive light in his eyes when Lee finally found his voice.

"A-ano, Gaara? N-not that I mind, but… what are you doing?"

Gaara just hmm-ed instead of replying and joined their lips together in a kiss. It was completely different than the one they had shared the day before but just as sudden. This one was unsure and tentative and Lee would say even gentle if the one kissing him hadn't been Gaara but someone else. The hand on his cheek pressed a little too hard, probably on accident, and he let a surprised moan of pain. It obviously snapped Gaara out of whatever trance he was because he quickly pulled back and looked at the black-haired boy. Lee couldn't read that look. A second later he was being pulled in another kiss, this one more familiar. Gaara aggressively pulled Lee closer and increased the touch of their lips and, to his own surprise, Lee found himself returning the intense kiss.

He knew he shouldn't, that this was wrong and Gaara was probably doing it with some bad, malicious plan in mind but Lee couldn't help himself. Years of denied passion, years of wanting and never getting – it was the reason he kissed back just as furiously as he was being kissed. It wasn't a perfect kiss: he wasn't completely sure what he was doing, if he was even doing it right or not. But it didn't matter. It was sloppy, but intense, and it was pleasurable and painful, and world-shattering altogether. Lee needed more of it.

Gaara was drowning in a sensation of bliss, feeling the warm body of Lee pressed tightly against his own and Lee's lips on his, moving willingly. One of his hands was still on Lee's bruised cheek, cupping it carefully, and the other found its way to Lee's hip. His intention hadn't been this but seeing Lee alone and looking as delicious as he had – something in Gaara had snapped. He almost growled when Lee let out a deep moan against his lips, teasing him unintentionally. God, the sounds Lee made had always brought him pleasure, but this, this was _heaven_.

When Gaara realised that he was close to losing control of his actions again he pulled forcefully away and stared at Lee's flushed face. The black-haired boy looked ravished and it was all Gaara could do not to kiss him again. OK. So things were definitely getting out of hand. He hadn't meant do to this, damn it. Yes, so Lee looked very good tonight, yes, Gaara had noticed that... but it was no reason to corner him and _snog_ him. You don't do this to people you don't like and Gaara didn't – _couldn't_ – like Lee. Lee was… well, Lee was Lee, he was a loser, a nerd and an annoying brat that Gaara had always liked to taunt. He couldn't feel anything else towards him than dislike and annoyance, it just _couldn't be_.

With one last look at Lee Gaara left. He stopped after exiting the room so his eyes could get used to the dim lightning and the flickering club lights before making his way to their table again. He wanted to go straight home and lock himself in his room for a few hours but he couldn't just leave now, that would cause Naruto to annoy the hell out of him with questions the next time they met, which was the next day as they both had to go to school. And if he left after what just happened Lee would think him a coward. Gaara couldn't have that. Better let Lee think that Gaara had done it with something bad in mind and not just because he hadn't been able to stop himself.

That settled it then. Something was very wrong with him and Gaara knew it.

Lee, still in the restroom, was thinking the exact same thing. Something must be wrong with Gaara. Maybe the red-haired demon was drunk? Lee stayed a few more moments where he was, afraid to move because his legs felt like jelly. His breathing calmed down after awhile and he checked to make sure he wasn't as red as a tomato before willing himself to go. He wasn't sure why Gaara had attacked him in such a way and why he hadn't even fought it – maybe that Pandora was really affecting him after all. It wouldn't be surprising considering he really couldn't hold his liquor. The dizziness he was feeling could be explained with that as well.

Feeling somehow satisfied with his reasoning Lee left the room and joined the others at the table. Gaara was, curiously, looking away determinedly. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something on the dance floor, all narrowed eyes and frowning face. Lee shrugged and smiled absent-mindedly as Naruto exclaimed that because of the long time they had spent in the restroom he had been worried they had fallen down the toilet. After a few minutes Gaara was still looking away, not talking to any of them, Lee was still trying to get his thoughts in order and Tenten and Naruto were still trying to ignore the weird tension while making small talk.

Lee sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Hello, dear readers. :3 I'm sorry if this took a lot of time. I hope you enjoyed it and will share your thoughts on the chapter with me. (^_^) I'm not sure when exactly the next chapter will be posted, it may be late, since I'm going through some hard times right now. But I promise to try my best and not take too long! *does the good guy pose* :3 You can also give me your suggestions or constructive criticism. *waves* Until next time. ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>

**Chapter six**

Lee was right. It turned out to be a long evening, but at least it wasn't boring. After finishing his first Pandora Lee ordered another one in spite of already feeling dizzy and then dragged Tenten to the dance-floor. That was better than sitting down and trying not to feel awkward. With Gaara, not looking at him and not joining in any conversation, it had been difficult to pretend everything was fine.

And the songs they were playing were becoming better and better! Had enjoyed a number of youthful and energetic songs! When Gackt's "Redemption" started Lee slipped completely into it and danced without noticing anything around him.

After a while Naruto had joined in and the three of them danced a lot. A small part of Lee nagged at him that they had left Gaara out of the picture and that wasn't nice at all. What if the other felt lonely? That was why after a few more songs he finally said he needed a break and left Naruto and Tenten on the dance-floor by themselves to dance to Kat-Tun. Tenten, who was slightly intoxicated by that time, waved him off with a big grin. Had she been sober she wouldn't have been so compliant about leaving him alone with Gaara.

"Had enough?" Gaara asked simply, but loud enough to be heard over the music.

The red-head didn't look drunk at all, nor did he look lonely. Lee shrugged but sat down.

"I decided I need a break. Why won't you dance, Gaara-san? I'm sure you'll have a great time if you do!"

"I don't dance." Came the cool reply.

Frankly, Lee really couldn't see Gaara dancing. It just didn't seem like dancing was Gaara's thing. But still.

"Why did you agree on coming to a club then?" Lee couldn't help but ask. "Dancing is what people usually do here."

"I was invited and I accepted. No particulate reason."

"A-ah, I see." Lee smiled weakly and reached for his second glass of drink. He drank all of it in one breath. Uh, not a good idea. He was starting to feel really weird, it almost felt like he was in a dream. But he couldn't think of anything else to do because making conversation with Gaara was difficult. And after what had happened in the bathroom Lee didn't know what to think. He wished he could know what the other boy was thinking.

He was about to try and say something else, but a stranger's voice stopped him. Lee turned to look at him. The man was probably about twenty, he had a long black hair and intense, dark eyes. Lee smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lee asked.

"I asked whether you'd like to dance." The stranger repeated himself with a smirk. Yet, it wasn't an unpleasant smirk, and his voice was lower than Lee would have expected. "My friends left because they have classes tomorrow morning and now I'm all alone." He explained. "My name is Shiroi by the way."

"I'm Lee." The younger male said immediately, his smile brighter. "And my friend here is Gaara." He gestured to the red-head, who was glaring daggers at the newcomer. It was weird to call Gaara his friend, but what else could Lee say? 'The person who bullies and confuses me all the time'? Nah, definitely not.

"It's nice to meet you." Shiroi bowed shortly before straightening again. "Well? How about that dance, Lee?"

Lee couldn't see why he shouldn't accept. The guy didn't look scary or suspicious, he seemed friendly. But Lee was slightly(or he hoped it was slightly) intoxicated and that didn't help his judgement. He was about to say he wasn't sure he should when a familiar song started playing and he grinned.

_'__Mary... Kiss my chest deeply  
>Yokuwo kuruwasu Chloe no Feminine<em>_'_

"Oh, yes, let's dance! I love this song." It was the Gazette's new song "My devil on the bed". Tenten had gotten him into that band about a mouth ago. It was a fun song. Though there was an English part and he didn't know what it said it didn't matter, it was catchy and fun and that was enough.

Shiroi grinned and there was something smug in that grin.

Gaara noticed it.

Lee didn't.

Lee allowed himself to be led to the dance-floor by the older man and the two started dancing. Quite close to one another, but Lee was lost in the music once again and didn't seem to realise it.

_'__The beautiful devil on the bed  
>Tempt me by masturbation<br>The beautiful devil on the bed  
>Let's have sex in darkness<em>_'_

Lee swayed his body to the music, not noticing how much closer Shiroi had gotten to him. He startled slightly when a light weight fell over his shoulders and opened his eyes to see Shiroi lightly resting his hands on them as he danced to the song. When Lee saw that the other was just smiling friendly he grinned back and kept on dancing. It didn't cross his mind to question why everything was blurrier now. Having his eyes closed was easier.

Gaara was seething. Was that fool Lee crazy? Gaara wanted to drag the raven-haired boy away from the stranger and strangle him. Not that it would take much to drag lee away, with Lee swaying strangely on his feet like that. Gaara didn't know why he was so angry, but he was. Maybe it was because Lee was so naïve. He was pulled away from his thoughts of strangling Lee when Naruto came back with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, No-brows, sorry, but Tenten says she's feeling a little sick, I think I should walk her home. She's had enough. Will you and Lee be fine on your own?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Naruto and Tenten? Really? "We will be fine." He answered calmly even if he was still angry. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure. And Gaara just one thing. Go easy on Lee, don't do anything stupid, alright?" Naruto sounded exasperated, like he knew that even if he told Gaara that Gaara would still do whatever he pleased. "And Tenten said that Lee and alcohol is not a good combination, just to let you know."

"Fine." The teal-eyed boy agreed and watched as Naruto waved good-bye and went to take Tenten home.

Gaara turned to watch Lee again. He saw _red_. As red as the blood that would soon be on his knuckles from punching Shiroi in the face.

Lee was startled once again when this time Shiroi pulled him flush against his body as he danced. Lee tried to pull away, but the other had a strong grip on him.

"Hey, relax, we're just dancing." The man reminded pleasantly and ground their bodies together. "Relax, I promise you'll like it."

"L-like it?" Lee was confused. Like what? And why was the other man grinding into him like that? Everybody else was dancing normally, except for a few couples that couldn't keep their hands off each other, but Lee assumed they were together _like that_. Lee didn't like this kind of dancing, it was too intimate. Even if he could admit Shiroi was really attractive he didn't know him and something like that was not Lee's thing. Had he done something to make Shiroi think he liked him like that?

Lee tried to pull away again, but failed. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was feeling dizzy and didn't have much strength to break free. He was about to tell Shiroi to let go when the other was ripped away from him. It happened too fast for Lee to understand what was going on but one second Shiroi was before him and the next the guy was on the ground, holding a hand to his bleeding nose and swearing. Gaara was towering over Shiroi, face impassive, arms crossed, eyes watching intensely. Lee felt a shiver go down his spine at the deathly gaze. At least it was directed at Shiroi and not him.

Gaara slowly bent down and whispered something to the fallen man. Shiroi's body went stiff before he stood up quickly, muttering something about jealous boyfriends not understanding a friendly dance, and left. The intense gaze of the redhead turned to Lee and the boy had to use effort not to cower under it. Lee also tried not to pay attention to the people looking them and whispering things.

"Let's go. I already paid. We'll get kicked out after this anyway." Gaara said and took Lee's arm in a strong grip before dragging him out.

Lee stumbled a few times and would have fallen if not for Gaara.

"How drunk are you anyway?" Gaara snorted, a scowl forming on his face. He was still angry, but felt better after punching that asshole.

"Not drunk." Lee slurred.

"Right." Gaara wasn't convinced. "We'll take a taxi."

Not even five minutes later they were in the car, Gaara telling his own address before turning to Lee and asking for his. Lee blinked a few times at him, dizziness even stronger. It was getting harder to think straight. And it was so warm in the car that Lee wanted to just close his eyes and fall asleep. Oh wait. He still needed to give his address. He tried to concentrate.

"Eer, Gaara-san? An-noo…" He tried to recall what the street he lived on was called. But try as he might, he couldn't. "I can't remember the address. But I know how to get there, so I could walk."

Gaara frowned. He had barely understood the slurred words. The red-head put a hand on Lee's forehead and tsked in distaste at how warm it was. Lee also looked flushed. And his eyes were only half-open, it seemed to be a real problem for Lee to stay awake. Right then.

"You won't get there in this state." Sabaku noted simply.

Really, what had Gaara gotten into? Taking care of this idiot. Great. How much of a sod do you have to be to get drunk with just two drinks anyway?

"You're coming home with me." The statement fell on deaf ears as Lee was already asleep, body unconsciously moving towards Gaara's own and cuddling into him. Gaara took a deep breath and reminded himself not to do anything rash such like waking Lee and strangling him for being such a naïve fool.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again. Long time no see. I'm sorry, I wanted to post this a week ago, but college always gets in the way. I really didn't mean for the hiatus to be this long. Anyway, did you like that? And what should Gaara do with a cute, defenceless Lee? -smirks-


	7. Chapter 7

****Do not own~!  
>Gaara x Lee<br>Romance\drama\some angst  
>Rating is M<br>There is some abuse, be warned~!  
>Enjoy~! xD ^^<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**SEVEN**

Lee woke up feeling very warm and cosy. Now only if it weren't for the splitting headache all would be fine. Uhh, why was his head hurting anyway? After a moment of just laying there he realised something else. Something didn't feel right.

He eyes snapped open and widened. This was not _his_ room. It even smelled differently. The colours of the walls were darker than in his bedroom, his own window was smaller, also his bed wasn't as comfortable as this one. Where was he? He sat up quickly and wished he hadn't because his vision got blurry and he almost fell back onto the bed. He felt like throwing up.

"You're finally awake." Came a voice from inside the room. A voice Lee knew. A voice he knew _very well_.

He forced his eyes in that directions and, as expected, Gaara was there calmly sitting on a chair and looking at Lee. Without being told Lee instinctively new this was Gaara's room. The teal eyes that were trained on him were as intense as ever but there was something else there as well. Instead of just the usual cold look there was also a hint of something – worry?

"Err?" Not a very intelligent thing to say but really, he didn't know how he had ended up there, moreover he didn't know why or what Gaara was planning to do with him. And mostly his head hurt, he didn't even remember the last time he had felt so bad. He was surprised when a glass of water was thrust in front of him. He took it and then a pill Gaara put in his hand. He didn't even ask what it was, just drank it down with the heavenly cool water. He already felt better.

"Why am I here?"

If Gaara was a person to roll his eyes he would have done it. "You don't remember?" By the look on Lee's face then _no_, the teen did not. "You got drunk. I couldn't let you go on your own. So I let you crash here."

"You took me to your own house?" Lee's asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Was Gaara's unfazed reply.

Lee looked down at himself, checking to see that everything was fine before getting off the bed. "I need to get home."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I _can't_? Yes, I can, Gaara. See how it is done." He strode to the door and almost made it before a dizzy spell hit him.

"You can't. Temari is making breakfast and said she wanted you to stay and have some with us." Well, that made his stop. Lee looked back at Gaara and wished he could read his expressions, but the truth was that usually he could only recognize a handful: hate, disgust and boredom. Whenever another expression crossed Gaara's face Lee could never be completely sure what on earth it meant. Except for lust, as he had recognized that one just last night. Lee shook his head, not wanting to think of it right now.

"Stop shaking your head. You look like a retard."

Lee glared at the other and crossed his arms. "I hate you."

Gaara seemed unfazed as he scolded. "Right. Let's go have breakfast." Simple as that, making it clear that the other didn't really have a say in the matter. He took Lee's arm and started dragging him to the kitchen. Lee didn't even have the time to ask where Gaara had slept since Lee had obviously woken up in Gaara's bed, he just let the younger boy manhandle him.

What Lee realised thought was that he was unharmed. Apart from the splitting headache and tired body he didn't feel anything else was wrong. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. This was Gaara they were talking about. Gaara who had taunted him for years, made his life at school Hell. Gaara the demonic boy who Lee had so foolishly fallen in love with. And yet. Gaara had been faced with the great possibility of doing absolutely anything he wanted to the drunk Lee and he had done _nothing_? It didn't make any sense. Lee was about to ask why he was still in one piece when they reached the kitchen. Gaara shoved Lee in a chair beside Temari, who was grinning widely.

"Lee-san. Good morning. I am so glad to see Gaara finally bringing someone home! A friend, I mean." She quickly added and sent her brother a wink. "He barely has any friends. " she turned to Lee again and started to put things on a plate in front of him. "Ah, don't you look a bit sick, feeling under the weather maybe?"

Lee dared a glance at Gaara. The red-head was glaring at his sister, eyes cold and arms crossed.

"Leave him alone, Temari. He can help himself. And don't be so curious."

The blond girl raised an eyebrow at her brother as she finished putting all kinds of food in frond of Lee. "Oh? Can he? But it's fine, I want to do it since you never let me. And Kankuru never eats here any-more."

Lee looked at the food meant for him. It was a lot. He didn't feel like eating much but forced himself to try a toast with jam as the very least. It tasted good, but he felt awkward between the two siblings. He had seen Temari around school. She might be acting all lovely right now but he knew enough about her. She was a tough one. Nobody dared to cross her. He felt like he was thrown into a hole with poisonous snakes and that he would pay if he made a wrong move. A very, very cosy and expensive hole, Lee amended, as he looked around the spacious kitchen.

Lee also noticed that Gaara was being silent. It was usual for him to be silent, but even when his sister asked a question he said nothing. It was like he couldn't even hear her. Was he lost in thoughts? What was he thinking about? Lee didn't have time to think of that since Temari was getting bored with her quiet brother and decided to engage Lee in conversation instead. Lee didn't mind. Temari was actually nice to him. Maybe he was wrong about her and she was only mean when there was a reason to be.

After about an hour Lee couldn't stand it any-more. Temari was nice after all, but Gaara's steely silence and darkening glances were too much to bare. He excused himself, bid Temari good-bye and left. He didn't know what he had expected, that Gaara would physically restrain him, chain him to something? Nothing of the sort had happened though and he was allowed to go home. He had looked back once, noting how beautiful and big the house was before going home. After arriving home – a small place since the relatives he lived with weren't very rich – he went straight for the bed and laid there, unmoving. He closed his eyes and immediately flashbacks of yesterday night appeared behind his lids. Him sitting in a car, him sliding closer to Gaara. And then heat, soft lips on lips, another's body pressure on his own, covering him, pushing him into the seat, claiming his lips more ferocio—_oh, God_. Lee's eyes snapped open. Had he just had a dream? He felt split in two – a part of him wanted it to have been real, because whatever he did and whatever he told himself, he loved Gaara and the thought of being so close to him set a fire inside of him, made his skin crawl, but not in a bad way. The other part, the reasonable one, knew that the teal-eyed boy was nothing but trouble.

Sighing deeply he opened his eyes, found his phone and called Tenten.

* * *

><p>Uh, I'm the worst ever for not being able to update, I'm so sorry. (,_,) Uni sucks. I hope you enjoyed this though, I will try to make it up soon with some hot action. *grins*<p> 


End file.
